1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an assembly chair assembled by plastic board, in particular to a plastic board capable of being bent appropriately through human's hand and manpower to form into an assembly chair having a plurality of locking tabs and a plurality of openings.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, it is shown a perspective view of a conventional chair. The conventional chair P1 includes a seat board P11, a main supporting frame P12, two side frames P13, a lower frame P14, four legs P15, and three block boards P16. The seat board P11 is located and fixed inside the lower frame P14, the main supporting frame P12 is disposed on the lower frame P14, the two side frames P13 set between the block boards P16 are disposed on the lower frame P14 and covered by the main supporting frame P12, and the four legs are disposed under the lower frame P14.
However, the conventional chair P1 has drawbacks and shortcomings as follows:                1. inconvenient for storage: the constituting elements of the conventional chair with specific shape need large space to store, hence resulting a higher cost. The conventional chair with specific shape need to be handle with care when stacked up for storage to avoid falling down, so that, the conventional chair is inconvenient for storage.        2. the assembly procedure is complex: to accomplish the assembly, special tools are required during the assembly procedure of the conventional chair, for example, screwdriver or tape, thus, the assembly procedure is complex and lengthy.        3. the disassembly procedure is difficult: the constituting elements of the conventional chair are screwed or bonded together, thus some special tools are required when taking the conventional chair apart, for example, screwdriver or saw, and mostly, it is difficult when using a screwdriver to loosen screws or using a saw to cut the bond, moreover, the constituting elements are usually useless after the disassembly of the conventional chair.        
Accordingly, in view of the aforementioned shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided an assembly chair assembled by plastic board.